better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Knighton
Kingdom of Knighton (simply called Knighton) is one of the Sixteen Realms and the main setting for LEGO's Nexo Knights theme. It was briefly visited by the Young Six while searching for their professors in the Never-Realm. Geography Knighton is a medieval society with technological advancements. Mechanical creations such as Robo-Chefs and Squirebots help the citizens live their daily lives. There also live peasants, farmers, and more. Jestro, a former jester of the royal court, became corrupted by the Book of Monsters and set out to destroy the kingdom with a Lava Monster Army. Now, the society is plagued by battles with these creatures. Government and protection The realm is ruled by a monarchy; with a king and queen, as well as children of royalty such as princesses. It is protected by knights. Most prominently, the Nexo Knights will help save the kingdom, operating from their Fortrex base. A Knights' Academy is also known to exist, where these knights graduated from, and where children like Robin and Ava are trained. Locations *Knightonia (capital) **Knight's Academy *Diggington (Northernwest Region) **Hill Country (Axl's Hometown) *Auremville (west-northwest Region) *Cold North **Snottingham *Grinstead (Aaron's hometown) *Salt Town *Waterton *Forest *Laughingshire *Omelette *Port *Onu *Waste Land *Swamp Castle *Lava Lands **Volcano Lair *Fire Fortress *Volcanoes *Rockland *Resort *Dnullib (Clay's hometown) History At unknown point of time, Knighton came into existence alongside the rest of the Sixteen Realms. It is the medieval realm filled with technological advancements. Once having been a member of the Wizards' Council, known as Monstrox and ally to the likes of Merlok, he discovered the Forbidden Powers. The forbidden powers drove him mad and corrupted him as he experimented with dark magic. He then chose to use the forbidden powers and his dark magic to wreck havoc across the land. The Council was left with no other choice but to expel him from the council and end his reign of terror, and so Merlok set out to defeat Monstrox. After Merlok had turned his original army into stone, shrinking his castle to be placed inside a snow globe, Monstrox vowed revenge against Merlok. The good wizard Merlok eventually defeated Monstrox by turning him into a book, dividing most of his evil power among eleven other spell books, believing that he could control him and his powers. Although he knew that destroying the spell books would ensure Monstrox's eternal defeat, Merlok was reluctant to sacrifice sources of such potent (if evil) magic. He took the books (including the former Monstrox) to his library, where they sat on a shelf for many years. Rainbow Roadtrip Return to Seaquestria (Flashback) While trying to reach the Ninja and the Mane Six in the Never-Realm, the Young Six open a portal to Knighton, unleashing Axl, Lance and the Squirebots on them. The Six help Axl and Lance catch the Squirebots and return to their home realm. Wonderful Memories Magic Lessons Aspheera and Trixie accidentally went to Knighton after her staff sent them somewhere. They somehow escape with Robin's inventions. Rulers *King Halbert *Queen Halbert *Princess Macy Halbert (formerly) Appearances LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip *192. "Return to Seaquestria" (flashback) LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Wonderful Memories *14. "Magic Lessons" Trivia *It is possibly named after a real city in England. *Aside from Ninjago, Knighton is one of the Sixteen Realms that has advanced modern technology.